massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Dave - Dewpboy Jarl of Farrgard
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} My Story Growing up All started when Dave was a young boy. he and his friends was always training with their wooden swords. but the other childs got hurt when Daves best friend was fighting, his name was Alexander, he was one of the stronger childs of the village same as Dave, they was best friends, They was not that much of friends several years ago, when they was brawling over the Vallin girl. They smashed their heads into walls over and over again. untill they finnaly gave up, they started laughing and started talking, they where impressed of each other, how they could stand the punches. Still they was always trying to be better then the other, and one day when they was going to climb the high ruins of Haavjarga they saw a fearsome creature. It was an undead. while Dave shaked in fear Alexander picked up a rock and threw it on the ugly creature. and so followed Dave untilled the creature felled apart. Dave and Alexander bragged about that story for months untill the other children bored of the story. thats how Dave got his first friend. The Raid After a fist full of years Dave desided to leave his friends behind and join the viking crusaders. They went rading villages almost everyday. Dave slayed children and women without even blinking, couse his Cheif told him so. Everytime he saw the children crying and their family thorn apart he got more and more depressed, couse this was not what he thought. he thought that he would get loads of respect and get a heroic feeling.. but all he felt was his hearth that was growing with hate. He knew that this was not the way he wants to live, he wants to create houses for the poor.. and gather food for them, Not slaugther them like pigs! After the long raid Dave saw what the Chief did to a family.. he sees that he is torturing the child.. and lets the family watch, they where crying in tears, and Dave gather all his angry on this single man. He charged to man and made a heavy swing to the cheif throat, with the swing he decapitated the chief. Looking on the family and told them to follow him. They headed off to the village Dave grown up in, a long jurney but for the better sake. the One week travel made them starwing. and the son had infected wounds.. when they got there they young one had got worse, he was ill and had fever, but Dave could not worry about that. The New Home When entering the village he was warmly welcomed and was asked who the followers are, he told them everything and everyone was in shock! They threw him out of the tavern where they was in. now there was only his family and Alexander that trusted him, he has to find a new home. he was alowed to take a boat from the village. and once again he sailed of.. but this time with his friend Alexander as he did not want his family to get harmed. They sailed of to Ceardia.. a beutiful landscape with loads of great buildings. We desided to lay our boat near the docks in silveredge, the capital of Ceardia, and then Dave asked a nice person called Haqi if he could perhaps be intressted in builders but he denied and said that he hear that a person called Samuel asking for good builders, and i had to take my chance! i searched the town to find him and yes i did. and then Dave asked if Dave could join his town and he said yes indeed. Dave, Alexande and Samuel traveld along time to get to Thracian empire, it took about three days with just a lttle rest. When They got there he gave them the agreement papers that said what we was allowed to do and what they wassent allowed to do. He said that they could live in the tavern untill he had found a spot where Dave could build his house. It took then about a week of helping and working for the Jarl but it paided up well. Dave showed that he could build, and samuel got impressed. The last days of the Thracian empire And then one day, when Samuel said The empire might collapse due to our economy. and then he asked all of the citizens to find another town to live in.. as Dave did know Haqi since a while back. And Dave asked if he could perhaps become a citizen of his town and this time he said yes. Then just some days after i got paper and saw that the Thracian Empire has fallen. Once again a new home Now when Dave was in Haqi's village he started building as much as he could. but it did not end up well.. and some day later Dave heard that His family had died, in a raid by those bandits that lived in the Vaaerin cave, also a known place in Dave's home land. Anyways Dave helped not so much in Freemen, due to Daves friend was not there. so he went on his way.. But i will not tell more about that, due to all down sides... The making of Farrgard I have gatherd enough coin to buy the resor Drawings Category:Members